goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Token Game
The Token Game (also known as the Token Machine) is an arcade game added on October 29th, 2014. To play the token game, the player must collect Goat Tokens and give them to whoever is asking for them there. In exchange for a token, the player will get a random item. The items in the Token Game change every season and don't retire. Instead, every year new items will be added. A token game archive page was added to the site on June 27, 2015 . Fall Token Game HA Buddy Items Black Top.gif|Black Top White Shirt.gif|White Shirt Zombie Base.gif|Zombie Base Zombie Face.gif|Zombie Face Zombie Face 2.gif|Zombie Face 2 Zombie Hair.gif|Zombie Hair Zombie Hair 2.gif|Zombie Hair 2 Slime Hair.gif|Slime Hair Slime Hair 2.gif|Slime Hair 2 Cat Tail.gif|Cat Tail Spike Tail.gif|Spike Tail Spike Tail 2.gif|Spike Tail 2 Jester Hat.gif|Jester Hat Jester Top.gif|Jester Top Spook Eyes.gif|Spooky Eyes Spook Hair.gif|Spooky Hair Witch Cape.gif|Charm Cape Witch Hair.gif|Charm Hair Witch Hat.gif|Charm Hat Maple Leaf Veil.gif|Maple Leaf Veil Pumpkin Hat.gif|Pumpkin Hat Fin Ears.gif|Fin Ears Monster Mouth.gif|Monster Mouth Cat Face.gif|Cat Face Black Kitty Ears.gif|Black Kitty Ears Black Kitty Paws.gif|Black Kitty Paws White Kitty Ears.gif|White Kitty Ears White Kitty Paws.gif|White Kitty Paws Eye Shirt.gif|Eye Shirt Green Spook Eyes.gif|Green Spooky Eyes Red Spook Eyes.gif|Red Spooky Eyes Glad Spook Face.gif|Glad Spooky Face Maple Witch Cloak.gif|Maple Witch Cloak Maple Witch Earrings.gif|Maple Witch Earrings Maple Witch Hat.gif|Maple Witch Hat Maple Witch Staff.gif|Maple Witch Staff Body Wraps.gif|Body Wraps Head Wraps.gif|Head Wraps Monster Eyes.gif|Monster Eyes Skel Costume.gif|Skel Costume Eye Dress.gif|Eye Dress Cauldron Veil.gif|Cauldron Veil Alien Sweater.gif|Alien Sweater Ghost Sweater.gif|Ghost Sweater Candy Accessories.gif|Candy Accessories Skel Face Paint.gif|Skel Face Paint Branch Veil.gif|Branch Veil Ghost Costume.gif|Ghost Costume Witch House BG.gif|Witch House BG Witch Cloak.gif|Witch Cloak Veiled Hat.gif|Veiled Hat DN Icons Skull Icon.gif|Skull Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Owl Icon.gif|Owl Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Candy Icon.gif|Candy Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Candy Corn Icon.gif|Candy Corn Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Full Moon Icon.gif|Full Moon Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Raven Icon.gif|Raven Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Alien Icon.gif|Alien Icon Planchette Icon.gif|Planchette Icon Battle Items Witches Brew.gif|Witches Brew Soul Potion.gif|Soul Potion Skull Water.gif|Skull Water Skull Stick.gif|Skull Stick Skull Drink.gif|Skull Drink Pumpkin Slingshot.gif|Pumpkin Slingshot Pumpkin Shield.gif|Pumpkin Shield Glowing Drink.gif|Glowing Drink Eye Of Newt.gif|Eye of Newt Death Potion.gif|Death Potion Books Beast Book.gif|Beast Book Book Of Shadows.gif|Book Of Shadows Monster Book.gif|Monster Book Toys and Food Bat Plush.gif|Bat Plush Eye Plush.gif|Eye Plush Ghost Plush.gif|Ghost Plush Cat Swirl.gif|Cat Swirl Pumpkin Swirl.gif|Pumpkin Swirl Skull Swirl.gif|Skull Swirl Skull Corn.gif|Skull Popcorn Eye Jelly.gif|Eye Jelly Spirit Board.gif|Spirit Board ADs CharmlingAD.gif|Charmling AD|link=Charmling BatlingAD.gif|Batling AD|link=Batling Black Veil AD.gif|Black Veil AD|link=Black Veil Autumnling AD.gif|Autumnling AD|link=Autumnling Bog Witch AD.gif|Bog Witch AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Bog_Witch Kyuubi AD.gif|Kyuubi AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Kyuubi_AD Collectibles item_129.gif|Empty Box|link=Empty Box Haunted Portrait.gif|Haunted Portrait Cracked Plate.gif|Cracked Plate Nothing.gif|Nothing Pumpkin Badge.gif|Pumpkin Badge|link=Collections Slime Box.gif|Slime Box Tentacle.gif|Tentacle Toxic Slime.gif|Toxic Slime Soap.gif|Soap Winter Token Game HA Buddy Items Antlers.gif|Antlers Blizzard BG.gif|Blizzard BG Blue Earmuffs.gif|Blue Earmuffs Cheerful Face.gif|Cheerful face Faux Fur Scarf 1.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 1 Faux Fur Scarf 2.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 2 Faux Fur Scarf 3.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 3 Fringe 1.gif|Fringe 1 Fringe 2.gif|Fringe 2 Fringe 3.gif|Fringe 3 Fringe 4.gif|Fringe 4 Fringe 5.gif|Fringe 5 Fringe Buns 1.gif|Fringe Buns 1 Fringe Buns 2.gif|Fringe Buns 2 Fringe Buns 3.gif|Fringe Buns 3 Fringe Buns 4.gif|Fringe Buns 4 Fringe Buns 5.gif|Fringe Buns 5 Frostbitten Base.gif|Frostbitten Base Goat Scarf 1.gif|Goat Scarf 1 Goat Scarf 2.gif|Goat Scarf 2 Goat Scarf 3.gif|Goat Scarf 3 Ice Blush.gif|Ice Blush Ice Shrug.gif|Ice Shrug Ice Wings 1.gif|Ice Wings 1 Ice Wings 2.gif|Ice Wings 2 Ice Wings 3.gif|Ice Wings 3 Icicle Veil.gif|Icicle Veil Present Bow 1.gif|Present Bow 1 Present Bow 2.gif|Present Bow 2 Present Bow 3.gif|Present Bow 3 Present Bow 4.gif|Present Bow 4 Present Bow 5.gif|Present Bow 5 Red Earmuffs.gif|Red Earmuffs Red Nose.gif|Red Nose Rose Veil 1.gif|Rose Veil 1 Rose Veil 2.gif|Rose Veil 2 Rose Veil 3.gif|Rose Veil 3 Scowl Face.gif|Scowl Face Snow Veil.gif|Snow Veil Sparkling Hair 1.gif|Sparkling Hair Sparkling Hair 2.gif|Sparkling Hair 2 Striped Scarf 1.gif|Striped Scarf 1 Striped Scarf 2.gif|Striped Scarf 2 Twinkling Lights.gif|Twinkling Lights Warm Blush.gif|Warm Blush Warm Shrug.gif|Warm Shrug Windswept 1.gif|Windswept 1 Windswept 2.gif|Windswept 2 Windswept 3.gif|Windswept 3 Windswept 4.gif|Windswept 4 Windswept 5.gif|Windswept 5 Yeti Face.gif|Yeti Face Yeti Base.gif|Yeti Base Warm Mittens.gif|Warm Mittens Snowflake Scarf.gif|Snowflake Scarf Snowflake Hair.gif|Snowflake Hair Snowflake Face.gif|Snowflake Face Knitted Sweater.gif|Knitted Sweater Ice Antlers.gif|Ice Antlers Green Cozy Blanket.gif|Green Cozy Blanket Brown Cozy Blanket.gif|Brown Cozy Blanket Blue Cozy Blanket.gif|Blue Cozy Blanket Blue Fluffy Parka.gif|Blue Fluffy Parka Brown Fluffy Parka.gif|Brown Fluffy Parka Ice Tiara.gif|Ice Tiara Mistletoe.gif|Mistletoe Peppermint Freckles.gif|Peppermint Freckles Peppermint Hair.gif|Peppermint Hair StarlingCrown.gif|Starling Crown Winter Crown.gif|Winter Crown Winter Sunrise BG.gif|Winter Sunrise BG DN Icons Candle Icon.gif|Candle Icon Candy Cane Sword Icon.gif|Candy Cane Sword Icon Present Icon.gif|Present Icon Snowglobe Icon.gif|Snowglobe Icon.gif Ice Queen Icon.gif|Ice Queen Icon.gif Cardinal Icon.gif|Cardinal Icon Hot Cocoa Icon.gif|Hot Cocoa Icon Rainbow Lights Icon.gif|Rainbow Lights Icon Battle Items Frozen Sword.gif|Frozen Sword Melting Tear.gif|Melting Tear Peppermint Bomb.gif|Peppermint Bomb Books Song Book.gif|Book Of Songs Snow Book.gif|Snow Book Toys and Food Acorn Bowl.gif|Acorn Bowl Caramel Smooch.gif|Caramel Smooch Milk Choco Smooch.gif|Milk Choco Smooch Peppermint Smooch.gif|Peppermint Smooch White Choco Smooch.gif|White Choco Smooch Peppermint Tea.gif|Peppermint Tea Cinnamon Sticks.gif|Cinammon Sticks Acorn Kettle.gif|Acorn Kettle ADs IceQueenAD.gif|Ice Queen AD|link=Ice Queen SnowlingAD.gif|Snowling AD|link=Snowling Frosty AD.gif|Frosty AD|link=Frosty Pineling AD.gif|Pineling AD|link=Pineling Winter Shadow AD.gif|Winter Shadow AD|link=Winter Shadow Winter Wonderland AD.gif|Winter Wonderland AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Wonderland Winter Starling AD.gif|Winter Starling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Starling Bundling AD.gif|Bundling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Bundling Collectibles Goat Gnome.gif|Goat Gnome Ice Heart.gif|Ice Heart Spinning Top.gif|Spinning Top Goatling Snowglobe.gif|Goatling Snowglobe Winter Badge.gif|Winter Badge Spring Token Game Ha Buddy Black Bunny PJs.gif|Black Bunny PJs Blue Bunny PJs.gif|Blue Bunny PJs Brown Bunny PJs.gif|Brown Bunny PJs Pink Bunny PJs.gif|Pink Bunny PJs Purple Bunny PJs.gif|Purple Bunny PJs White Bunny PJs.gif|White Bunny PJs Yellow Bunny PJs.gif|Yellow Bunny PJs Spotted Bunny PJs.gif|Spotted Bunny PJs Blue Frill Dress .gif|Blue Frill Dress Green Frill Dress.gif|Green Frill Dress Orange Frill Dress .gif|Orange Frill Dress Pink Frill Dress.gif|Pink Frill Dress Purple Frill Dress.gif|Purple Frill Dress Yellow Frill Dress.gif|Yellow Frill Dress Black Heart Hair.gif|Black Heart Hair Blue Heart Hair.gif|Blue Heart Hair Silver Heart Hair.gif|Silver Heart Hair Purple Heart Hair.gif|Purple Heart Hair Pink Heart Hair.gif|Pink Heart Hair Green Heart Hair.gif|Green Heart Hair Gold Heart Hair.gif|Gold Heart Hair Black Undercut.gif|Black Undercut Blue Undercut.gif|Blue Undercut Brown Undercut.gif|Brown Undercut Pink Undercut.gif|Pink Undercut Red Undercut.gif|Red Undercut White Undercut.gif|White Undercut Yellow Huff.gif|Yellow Huff Yellow Puff.gif|Yellow Puff Black Huff.gif|Black Huff Black Puff.gif|Black Puff Blue Huff.gif|Blue Huff Blue Puff.gif|Blue Puff Brown Huff.gif|Brown Huff Brown Puff.gif|Brown Puff Purple Huff.gif|Purple Huff Purple Puff.gif|Purple Puff Teal Huff.gif|Teal Huff Teal Puff.gif|Teal Puff Pink Huff.gif|Pink Huff Puff Hair 6.gif|Pink Puff Blue Honey.gif|Blue Honey Brown Honey.gif|Brown Honey Golden Honey.gif|Golden Honey Pink Honey.gif|Pink Honey Love Bug Hair.gif|Love Bug Hair Love Bug Sweater.gif|Love Bug Sweater Love Bug Hairpin.gif|Love Bug Hairpin Gold Love Crown.gif|Gold Crown Silver Love Crown.gif|Silver Love Crown Black Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Black Heartbreak Jacket Pink Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Pink Heartbreak Jacket Red Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Red Heartbreak Jacket Floating Hearts.gif|Floating Hearts Heart Bubble.gif|Heart Bubble Heart Veil.gif|Heart Veil Strawberry Overalls.gif|Strawberry Overalls Silly Face.gif|Silly Face Jellybean Veil.gif|Jellybean Veil Heart Glasses.gif|Heart Glasses Brown Strawberry Hair.gif|Brown Strawberry Hair Blond Strawberry Hair.gif|Blond Strawberry Hair Strawberry Face.gif|Strawberry Face Strawberry Shawl.gif|Strawberry Shawl Cuddle Bunny Jacket.gif|Cuddle Bunny Jacket Lop Cuddle Bunny Jacket.gif|Lop Cuddle Bunny Jacket Love Letter Mouth.gif|Love Letter Mouth Love Letter Eyes.gif|Love Letter Eyes Pink Bubblegum.gif|Pink Bubblegum Sweet Heart Top.gif|Sweetheart Top Leaf Hair.gif|Leaf Hair Petals Hair.gif|Petals Hair Heart Eyepatch.gif|Heart Eyepatch Paper Screen BG.gif|Paper Screen BG Grand Columns BG.gif|Grand Columns BG Window Veil.gif|Window Veil DN Icons Chick Icon.gif|Chick Icon Lovely Eye Icon.gif|Lovely Eye Icon Swan Icon.gif|Swan Icon Fox Icon.gif|Fox Icon Music Box Icon.gif|Music Box Icon Battle Items Heart Staff.gif|Heart Staff Heart Sword.gif|Heart Sword Spring Wand.gif|Spring Wand Heart Shield.gif|Heart Shield Books Hug N Kiss Book.gif|Hug N Kiss Book Flower Pressing.gif|Flower Pressing Toys and Food Animal Mallows.gif|Animal Mallows Heartshaped Sandwich.gif|Heartshaped Sandwich Sugar Star Jar.gif|Sugar Star Jar ADs Gnomling AD.gif|Gnomling AD|link=Gnomling Peach Blossom AD.gif|Peach Blossom AD|link=Peach Blossom Lopling AD.gif|Lopling AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Lopling Luna Moth AD.gif|Luna Moth AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Moth Rose Prince AD.gif|Rose Prince AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Prince Collectibles Black Felt Rose.gif|Black Felt Rose Blue Felt Rose.gif|Blue Felt Rose Purple Felt Rose.gif|Purple Felt Rose Red Felt Rose.gif|Red Felt Rose Lily Vase.gif|Lily Vase Plant Pet.gif|Plant Pet Lavender Soap.gif|Lavender Soap Spring Badge.gif|Spring Badge Summer Token Game HA Buddy Blond Braids.gif|Blond Braids Blue Braids.gif|Blue Braids Neapolitan Braids.gif|Neapolitan Braids Orange Braids.gif|Orange Braids Pink Braids.gif|Pink Braids Teal Braids.gif|Teal Braids Messy Blue.gif|Messy Blue Messy Brown.gif|Messy Brown Messy Lemon.gif|Messy Lemon Messy Mango.gif|Messy Mango Messy Pink.gif|Messy Pink Messy Purple.gif|Messy Purple Blue Water BG.gif|Blue Water BG Cloudy Sky BG.gif|Cloudy Sky BG Aviator Sunglasses.gif|Aviator Sunglasses Cool Sunglasses 1.gif|Cool Sunglasses 1 Cool Sunglasses 2.gif|Cool Sunglasses 2 Cool Sunglasses 3.gif|Cool Sunglasses 3 Cool Sunglasses 4.gif|Cool Sunglasses 4 Slotted Sunglasses 1.gif|Slotted Sunglasses 1 Slotted Sunglasses 2.gif|Slotted Sunglasses 2 Slotted Sunglasses 3.gif|Slotted Sunglasses 3 Beach Hair 1.gif|Beach Hair 1 Beach Hair 2.gif|Beach Hair 2 Beach Hair 3.gif|Beach Hair 3 Beach Hair 4.gif|Beach Hair 4 Beach Hair 5.gif|Beach Hair 5 Beach Hair 6.gif|Beach Hair 6 Beach Braids 1.gif|Beach Braids 1 Beach Braids 2.gif|Beach Braids 2 Beach Braids 3.gif|Beach Braids 3 Cutie Face 1.gif|Cutie Face 1 Cutie Face 2.gif|Cutie Face 2 Cutie Face 3.gif|Cutie Face 3 Cutie Face 4.gif|Cutie Face 4 Plain Sailor Hat 1.gif|Plain Sailor Hat 1 Plain Sailor Hat 2.gif|Plain Sailor Hat 2 Plain Sailor Top 1.gif|Plain Sailor Top 1 Plain Sailor Top 2.gif|Plain Sailor Top 2 Puffy Sailor Hat 1.gif|Puffy Sailor Hat 1 Puffy Sailor Hat 2.gif|Puffy Sailor Hat 2 Puffy Sailor Top 1.gif|Puffy Sailor Top 1 Puffy Sailor Top 2.gif|Puffy Sailor Top 2 Freckles Veil.gif|Freckles Veil Sunburn Veil.gif|Sunburn Veil Corsair Hat 1.gif|Corsair Hat 1 Corsair Hat 2.gif|Corsair Hat 2 Corsair Hat 3.gif|Corsair Hat 3 Corsair Patch.gif|Corsair Patch CoralReefBG.gif|Coral Reef BG FireflyBG.gif|Firefly BG WaterHair.gif|Water Hair PurpleSquidHat.gif|Purple Squid Hat WhiteSquidHat.gif|White Squid Hat PinkSharkFriend.gif|Pink Shark Friend BlueSharkFriend.gif|Blue Shark Friend DaisyHijab.gif|Daisy Headscarf SliceOfLifeHijab.gif|Slice Of Life Headscarf GalaxyHijab.gif|Galaxy Headscarf BlueMermaidTail.gif|Blue Mermaid Tail GalaxyMermaidTail.gif|Galaxy Mermaid Tail PinkMermaidTail.gif|Pink Mermaid Tail PurpleMermaidTail.gif|Purple Mermaid Tail PhotoVeil.gif|Photo Veil MelonMunchMouth.gif|Melon Munch Mouth StrawHat.gif|Straw Hat HoneyBun.gif|Honey Bun MermaidBun.gif|Mermaid Bun BlondeTwinTails.gif|Blonde Twin Tails LavenderTwinTails.gif|Lavender Twin Tails MatchaTwinTails.gif|Matcha Twin Tails BlondeSeasideHair.gif|Blonde Seaside Hair LavenderSeasideHair.gif|Lavender Seaside Hair MatchaSeasideHair.gif|Matcha Seaside Hair DN Icons Beach Ball Icon.gif|Beach Ball Icon Sun Icon.gif|Sun Icon Watermelon Icon.gif|Watermelon Icon CrabIcon.gif|Crab Icon LobsterIcon.gif|Lobster Icon NarwhalIcon.gif|Narwhal Icon SailboatIcon.gif|Sailboat Icon SquidKidIcon.gif|Squid Kid Icon Battle Items Books Toys and Food Marble Soda.gif|Marble Soda Melon Marble Soda.gif|Melon Marble Soda Peach Marble Soda.gif|Peach Marble Soda Strawberry Marble Soda.gif|Strawberry Marble Soda Plain Frozen Yogurt.gif|Plain Frozen Yogurt Strawberry Frozen Yogurt.gif|Strawberry Frozen Yogurt Mango Frozen Yogurt.gif|Mango Frozen Yogurt Mango Frozen Yogurt.gif|Mango Frozen Yogurt Kiwi Frozen Yogurt.gif|Kiwi Frozen Yogurt Chocolate Frozen Yogurt.gif|Chocolate Frozen Yogurt Blueberry Frozen Yogurt.gif|Blueberry Frozen Yogurt SharkCookie.gif|Shark Cookie ADs Sky Diamond AD.gif|Sky Diamond AD|link=Sky Diamond Pink Lemonade AD.gif|Pink Lemonade AD|link=Pink Lemonade Collectibles Corsair Flag.gif|Corsair Flag Corsair Chest.gif|Corsair Chest Fishing Rod.gif|Fishing Rod Summer Badge.gif|Summer Badge PetBarnacle.gif|Pet Barnacle Category:Arcade